absolutely
by stormygirl335
Summary: its party time! speedy and beast boy make a bet to see if beaastboy can impress a girl... absolutely by nine days song fic! one-shot!


Luna: no one reviewed to our newest chapter of jump city chat, so unless we get a review we won't update…

Lyra: so, it's one shot time! With some tunes XD also, this is strictly a one-shot!

Stormy: the song used is absolutely! By nine days :D take a guess as to what I had speedy sing XD

Avery: this is 6 years in the future! There ages are

Beastboy: 16(almost 17) raven: 17 robin: 18 starfire: 18 cyborg: 19

o3o o3o o3o o3o o3o ~ baby fish face line brake~

Six years have passed since the titans have gotten together. It was a day for celebration in their minds. Even raven was in a less sarcastic mood than normal. On the day the titans where officially a team a large party was being set up for all the titans, including the honorary titans from around the globe.

The party started at six and that was exactaly the time jump city's original five showed up. They all swept in joining the people who had arrived early and the party started under way. Dancing came and went, laughter filled the room, and obnoxious singing could be heard from across the room.

_So don't debate, a player straight_

_You know he really doesn't get it anyway._

_He's gonna play the field, and keep it real._

_For you no way, for you no way._

_So if you don't rate, just overcompensate._

_At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake._

_The world loves wannabe's._

_So (Hey! Hey!) Do that brand new thing_

Laughter could be heard up by the stage where beastboy and raven had currently decided to stay for no particular reason other than to see speedy make a fool out of himself trying (and failing) to impress another titan girl.

"Ya know dude, even I could do better than you." Said a very cocky beastboy after speedy finished his song.

"HA! Hardly, you couldn't impress a girl in this room." he responded, looking over at a group of girls by the other end of the stage.

"what! I so could! Anyone of them!"

"really? Anyone?"

Beastboy stopped and looked at speedy who had grown a smirk across his face. He hesitantly replyed "yha… I bet you I could!"

Speeds smirk grew "so, if you bet you could get raven?"

Beast boys' eyes widened "she would KILL me!"

"Ha-ha, so you can't do it?"

"Can too!"

"Prove it."

Beastboy stopped and stared at speedy before growing a smirk himself saying "fine. How do we have to do this?"

Speedy thought for a moment, glancing around the room until his eyes fell back on stage. Beastboy followed his gaze and then smiled looking back over at speedy with his hand extended. Speedy took it and they shook, beastboy saying "so what happens when I win?"

"When? Ha, you won't win, but if you do I'll give you 50 bucks. And when you lose me and you trade towers for a week so I can hit on starfire."

Beastboy laughed then said "deal, but even when you don't win I may still want to trade towers just so you can make robin jealous. Maby then he'll say something."

The two nodded then beastboy went up to the stage just as kole finished singing a Katy Perry song.

At the sight of beastboy on stage robin, starfire, and cyborg came over to see what was going to happen.

"Hey dudes! Sup?" After he said this the music started playing on the karaoke machine.

_This is the story of a girl,_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs,_

_I absolutely love her,_

_When she smiles!..._

_How many days in a year?_

_She woke up with hope but she only found tears!_

_And i can be so insincere,_

_Making her promises never for real!_

_As long as she stands there waiting,_

_Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes!_

_How many days disapeer?_

_When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day!_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way!_

_But you never seem to run out of things to say!..._

_This is the story of a girl,_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs,_

_I absolutely love her,_

_When she smiles!..._

_How many lovers stay?_

_Just to put of with this shit day after day!_

_How did we wind up this way?_

_Watching our mouths for the words that we say._

_As long as we stand here waiting,_

_Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose!_

_How do we get there today?_

_When we're walking to far for the price of our shoes!_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day!_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way!_

_But you never seem to run out of things to say!..._

_This is the story of a girl,_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs,_

_I absolutely love her,_

_When she smiles!_

Beast boy jumped off stage and grabbed raven, pulling her towards him just as the last verse came on.

_This is the story of a - girl!_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!_

_And while she looks so sad and lonely there,_

_I absolutely love her,_

_When she smiles!..._

_This is the story of a girl!_

_Her pretty face she hid from the world!_

_And while she looks so sad and lonely there,_

_I absolutely love her,_

_When she smiles!_

_When she smiles!_

The song finished and raven was blushing madly looking _up _at the younger teenage boy. At a time like this all she could think of was _'since when was he taller than me?'_ she shook the thoughts from her head and reached up, giving him a small peck on the cheek. He blushed lightly then asked "so, do you still deny me my date?" She gave a small laugh and shook head.

~an hour later~

"Hey can I have my fifty bucks now?" asked beastboy

Speedy grumbled and pulled out his wallet, taking out a fifty dollar bill, and handing it to beastboy.

"Told you I could do it."

"Shut up."

O3o o3o o3o o3o o3o ~ baby fish face line brake~

Stormy: aww! I think that was extremely cheesy!

Brianna: like your Cheetos! XD

Stormy: oh Brianna! *laughs with her*

Avery: that reminds us!

Lyra: stormy own nothing!

Jay: and everything all at once!

Luna: oh, and we would like a review for our other story if anyone wants and update sometime next week.

All: that's all folks!~


End file.
